


hold your breath when a blackbird flies

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [6]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby, Cute, Domestic af, F/F, Hospital, Kidfic, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Surrogacy, jimmy the cashier, lindsey is great at the whole baby thing, lots of coffee, lots of waiting, nervous! frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lindsey is having gerard and frank's baby. frank is nervous af and gerard knows exactly what to say. lindsey is a bamf for some reason and i cant summarise for shit</p><p>title from s/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w - my chemical romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your breath when a blackbird flies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cliqueiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliqueiero/gifts).



> hi!  
> more verse!  
> comments and shit are always great, but i hope you like anyway  
> xo jose
> 
> i'm gonna dedicate this to ellie for putting up with my shit and also me laughing and not being able to write (thanks man)  
> (thanks for the cute ass onesie idea, ellie)

Frank paced the tiny waiting room, as his boyfriend watched him, calm as could be.

“Frank. You gotta calm down, I’m gonna go in and see how Linds is doing, but I’ll be back soon, okay?” Gerard stopped Frank.

“Okay.” He sighed, sitting down on one of the blue plastic seats.

“Linds?” Gerard poked his head around the door. “You doin’ okay? You need anything?” 

“I’m fine, Gee,” She laughed. “Never been better. Except there is a child _trying to escape my vagina_.”

Gerard winced.

“I’ll go get you something.” He said, walking out of the room and down to the cafeteria, passing Frank.

“How is she?” Frank nervously asked. “Is she okay? Is Kitty okay? How about the baby?”

“ _Frankie_ ,” Gerard said, seriously. “Everything is going to be okay. Linds is _fine_. Kitty is _fine_ \- though her hand has seen better days and our baby is going to be _amazing_. You just gotta let things happen, Frankie. _It’ll all be okay_. Okay?”

“Alright, Gee.” He said, slinking back into his seat.

“You want anything from the cafeteria?” Gerard asked softly. 

“Maybe some coffee, Gee.” He replied.

Gerard laughed and shook his head. 

“Of course!” he laughed, making his way down the blue and white corridor.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” he shouted as quietly as possible back to Frank.

Frank nodded his head and looked at the wall once more.

Gerard pushed open the door to go into the cafeteria, crossing the room to the hot drinks machine, and pressing the button for coffee. He was gonna get some for Kitty and himself, and some tea and a couple snacks for Linds.

He picked up his tray of to-go cups, along with a bar of chocolate, a couple cereal bars and a few packs of chips, and made his way over to the register.

“Hello!” said the cashier nicely.

Gerard smiled at him tiredly.

“Long day, huh?” he laughed, ringing Gerard’s purchases up through the register.

“You wouldn’t fucking believe it, man.” He laughed.

“New baby?” he asked, offering Gerard a bag for his snacks.

Gerard nodded.

“How’d you guess?” He replied, bagging his snacks up and trying to balance the drinks.

“You got that look of worry and happiness on your face, man.” He said, reaching out to hold the tray of wobbling drinks.

“Yeah, but I think I’m pretty calm compared to Frank, he’s been pacing all night.” Gerard said, slinging the bag onto his wrist and taking the drinks back.

“Your brother?” the cashier asked.

“Boyfriend.” Gerard replied, scanning the man’s face for reaction.

“Oh, cool! Is it your friend then?” 

“Yeah, Lindsey.” Gerard said.

“Lindsey?” he enquired. “I used to know a Lindsey.”

“Yeah…? Lindsey Ballato?” Gerard answered, looking sceptical.

“We went to college together! Tell her Jimmy said hi!” he said excitedly.

Gerard nodded and said goodbye, before trekking down the pristine corridor to his friends.

He handed a cup of coffee and a cereal bar to Frank. 

“Eat.” He shot at the man, who nodded and sipped his coffee.

“FUCK!” Gerard heard a shriek from the room Lindsey was in, and he turned around to look at Frank, who had a look of terror on his face.

“You ever try squeezing a watermelon out of your ass? She’s gonna fuckin’ make some noise, Frankie.” He said to the startled man before setting a cup of coffee and another cereal bar on a chair.

“Back in a minute, Frankie.” He said, walking towards the door and knocking.

“Come in!” someone shouted from the inside. 

Gerard opened the door to a ruffled looking Lindsey and a tired looking Kitty. He walked towards the bed and handed a cup of coffee to Kitty and set a cup of tea on the table beside Lindsey, along with the snack bag. 

Kitty sighed happily as she sipped her coffee.

“MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!” Lindsey screamed, squeezing Kitty’s hand as hard as she could.

“You’re doing this shit next time.” She breathed out, directed at Kitty. 

Kitty nodded, before taking another drink. 

“Go back out to Frank, Gee. We’ll call you when shit starts happening.” Lindsey gave him a look and Gerard crossed the room to go out and sit with his boyfriend once more. 

 

“Everything okay?” Frank muttered sleepily. 

“Peachy.” Gerard sighed, laying down on the floor. 

Frank got off of his seat and dragged the two mens hoodies down with him, rolling them up and putting them down to act as pillows.

“So fuckin’ tired, Gee.” he says, snuggling closer to his boyfriend on the vinyl floor.

“Go sleep, Frankie” Gerard mumbles into his shoulder.

 

“ _Gerard! Frank! Wake the fuck up!_ ” Kitty yells at them, a couple hours later.

“Whaaaa?” the two men mumble in unison, sore from sleeping on the hard ground for so long.

“Lindsey’s gonna have the baby _now_!” she replies excitedly, running back into the room filled with shrieks and groans. 

“You better love this baby to death!” She screams.

“One more, Lindsey, you’re doing great!” a doctor encourages as Gerard and Frank scramble over to Lindsey, Gerard clasping her hand.

A cry fills the air as Lindsey beams an exhausted smile at the three people beside her bed. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” the doctor tells the room as the nurse hands the baby to Lindsey, who smiles back at the tiny baby in her arms.

"She's got great hair" Gerard laughs at the jet-black mess on the baby's head.]

“She’s beautiful.” Frank says, voice wavering.

“I told you it’d all be okay, Frankie.” Gerard whispers.

Lindsey hands the baby back to the waiting nurse who goes off to the side to clean the baby up.

“You did great, Lindsey.” Gerard smiles at her, holding her hand.

“What are you going to call her?” asks the doctor, clipboard in hand and marker ready.

Frank looks at Gerard.

Gerard looks around him at the people he loves most and smiles, a name having popped into his head.

“Belle.” He grins. “Belle Ann Iero.”

Frank and Lindsey smile at him.

“Ann?” Lindsey questions. “Thank you, Gee.” 

“Iero?” Frank asks. 

“Might as well get started, we’re _all_ gonna be Iero’s some day.” He smiles at his boyfriend.

“Beautiful name,” the nurse says, holding the baby, who's now dressed in a yellow onesie with a bumblebee on the front with a matching yellow hat. “Who wants to hold her?”

Frank shakes his head and nods towards Gerard.

“I’m not ready to hold her yet, I think. Soon, though.” He says nervously as the nurse gently places Belle into Gerard’s arms.

“Welcome to the family, Belle.”


End file.
